


The Destination

by fairytalehearts



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 11:53:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3935809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairytalehearts/pseuds/fairytalehearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>***SPOILERS FOR SEASON FINALE****</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Destination

**Author's Note:**

> This time it's not the journey but the destination.

Felicity starts to recognize where they’re going once they leave California.

The cities fade into the desert, no buildings- only a cactus every few miles. She’s weak and cracks the air conditioning once she figures out where they’re going. Because she may be hyperventilating while wondering if a marriage performed by a dead man under duress is still legal on an island with no wifi. Because where they were going she definitely needed that marriage to be null and void.

“We’re going to Vegas.” The statement comes out more like a question. Oliver is smiling, he’s been smiling the whole damn car ride and when they stop for gas and snacks, he pulls the ring out before they leave the station.

“This is either the worst proposal ever or the dumbest.” Felicity opens the box, that while is _Tiffany_ blue definitely says STAR Labs on the top. She would have been fine with a Wal-Mart diamond (or any ring from Oliver) but she doubted that it would have a micro thumbprint scanner and a signed note from Cisco, protecting it's contents from the world.

Poking Oliver in his bicep, she unfolded the note and read it aloud, “Dear Felicity, When The Arrow comes to you and asks you to grow a diamond, you tend to say yes. When he tells you it’s not for custom arrows, but an engagement ring? You pull out all the stops. Give Oliver my best. Love, Team Flash.”

On the backside of the note was the sketches Oliver did of the ring, followed by the blueprints Barry mocked up. Opening the box, she ran her thumb over the scanner, the lid popping open. Three rings were nestled in green silk, a joke from Cisco. Where a normal diamond would be was triangular shaped- arrow of a thing. The white gold band had a feather etched into it, making it look more like woodgrain than smooth metal.

Squinting through the sparkle of the diamond she could make out a computer chip nestled inside. Only Oliver Queen would put a fucking GPS chip into an engagement ring. Still overprotective, but she loved that about him. Aside from her personal safety, it also ensured that she never lost it. 

The wedding band was meant to look like a quiver. It was heavier than it should be and there was probably a Bluetooth chip embedded into the metal. Cisco’s hubris was showing, giving a techie a true techie's ring was nothing short of an engineering marvel. At this rate he would need to get out of the armor business and into high-end jewelry.

“There’s a bow stamped into mine on the inside. He assured me it would fit or his name  isn't Francisco Ramon.”

 She slips the ring on her finger, and it does fit. Perfectly.

“I wanted to wait to give it to you. Until I asked your mother for permission.”

Felicity grabs the wheel, turning them onto the ditch, and unbuckling her seatbelt in a hopefully dramatic way. Oliver slams on the brakes so they don’t die, but she is already straddling his lap and doing her best to snake her tongue into his mouth. He was so sweet. And stupid. And a really good kisser.

Pulling away because she couldn’t breathe she poked him in the chest, “Asking my mother for permission? Really? What year is it? 1880? I’m never taking this ring off, so you need to accept that right now. And your proposal sucked by the way!”

Adrenaline was pounding in her ears and it was so dusty with the top down and he looked at her like he was seeing her for the first time. Completely in awe.

“Is that a yes?” Oliver smiled, the little gray bits in his blue eyes shining, “Because we’re kinda on the side of the highway, outside of- Cecelia Township- and I really would like to marry you once we get to Vegas, Felicity Meghan Smoak.”

“Yes. Oliver Jonas Queen, I will marry you.”

They’re in the middle of the desert, next to an old rusty sign and Felicity is sure she will remember this moment for the rest of her life. Slowly unbuttoning his shirt she ran her hands over his abs before unbuckling his seatbelt while she moved back to her seat.

“Here?” A challenge. Not a complaint.

“You keep your eyes on the road, buddy.” She smiled before leaning towards his lap.

Later, when they show up at her mother’s place, her whole body feels like it’s covered in dust and she’s so dehydrated she might need an IV. Catching a glimpse of herself in a mirror she looks- disheveled and dirty and- happy.

_She looks happy._

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Arrow and make no profit from this work of fiction.


End file.
